


Xin chào, Oliver

by TheDancingMond



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: #HTGAWM, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingMond/pseuds/TheDancingMond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor quyết định gọi cho Oliver sau 8 năm xa cách.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xin chào, Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Câu truyện được dịch theo "Hello, Oliver" của jooliewrites  
> Các bạn có thể đọc bản gốc tiếng anh tại link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5097545/chapters/11724740

Hello, Oliver

 

Chương 1

 

Những con số đó đã luôn hiện hữu trong đầu anh.

Anh luôn gặp rắc rối ghi nhớ những con số, thậm chí anh đã phải chép lại số bảo hiểm xã hội và giấu nó sau bàn làm việc. Nhưng suốt 8 năm qua Connor lại không thể khiến bản thân quên đi được số điện thoại của Oliver.

Hay là đã 9 năm trôi qua?

Nhấp thêm chút rượu, anh tiến lại gần cửa sổ. Văn phòng của anh nằm trên tằng 24, rộng lớn, sang trọng, bao dọc bằng những bức tường bằng kính lớn, với những cửa sổ cũng bằng kính lớn. Từ đây, anh có thế nhìn thấy đường chân trời với những ánh vàng cam của buổi hoàng hôn nhuộm màu cho Los Angeles. Nếu quay đầu một chút, anh có thể nhìn thấy đại dương đâu đó sau những tòa nhà trọc trời. Văn phòng này,vị trí này, không phải ai ở cái tuổi 35 như anh cũng có thể dễ dàng đạt được. Nó chỉ dành cho những ai thực sự phán đấu, tham vọng, và coi sự nghiệp hơn tất cả.

Nhìn vào bóng mình trong tấm gương lớn, anh đắm chìm trong những suy nghĩ. Những điều tuyệt vời khi được sống ở California này - Biển ở ngay đây, Connor có thể lướt ván hàng ngày nếu anh muốn. Nhưng anh không lướt ván, tất nhiên, bởi anh không biết cách. Suốt 8 năm ở đây, Connor chưa bao giờ tham gia một khóa học lướt ván nào. Nhưng điều đó có quan trọng gì. Anh có cơ hội lướt ván hàng ngày, đó mới là điều QUAN TRỌNG.

Chậm rãi quay lưng lại cửa sổ, ánh mắt anh quét nhanh khắp căn phòng. Anh nhấm nốt phần rượu còn lại, rồi đặt ly qua một bên. Tự quăng mình xuống nền đất lanh, với tay lấy điện thoại. Connor lướt nhanh khắp danh bạ, tìm kiếm một người nào đó để trò chuyện. Vào một buổi tối thứ 6 như thế này, vẫn kịp để mời một ai đó đi ăn tối. Không. Connor lập tức thay đổi suy nghĩ. Không ăn tối. Bạn sẽ phải trò chuyện trong bữa tối, và giả bộ rằng bạn thích thú với câu chuyện của đối phương. Và lại, ánh đèn của nhà hàng sẽ khiến bạn phải nhìn rõ đối phương là ai. Không, đi bar có lẽ tốt hơn. Công việc của anh sẽ kết thúc trong một vài tiếng nữa, và anh sẽ gặp gỡ ai đó, nhấm nháp một vài ly Whisky. Lúc đó đã quá muộn cho những cuộc trò chuyện vô vị, và sẽ dễ dàng hơn để thuyết phục đối phương rằng sex không phải là điều duy nhất anh muốn.

Lướt nhanh qua những cái tên, đến mục M, rồi N, cho đến khi ngón tay anh chậm lại ở chữ cái O. Connor biết nó đã không còn ở đây nữa. Anh đã bắt buộc bản thân xóa đi những con số đó khi anh rời đi khỏi căn hộ 303. Lặng lẽ, anh nhìn vào khoảng trống trên màn hình điện thoại, nơi anh biết những con số đã không còn hiện hữu.

Ngày đó, khi quyết định chia tay, Connor đã xóa số điện thoại của Oliver, hủy kết bạn trên Facebook.. Xóa sạch mọi thứ liên quan đến Oliver. Connor cũng soạn lại đồ đạc của mình 3, 4 lần chỉ để chắc chắn anh không vô tình đóng gói nhầm đồ đạc của Oliver. Anh cũng trở lại căn hộ của Oliver để chắc chắn anh không bỏ sót thứ gì. Tất cả những điều đã trải qua khiến trái tim anh đau đớn như có hàng ngàn vết cứa, những vết cứa ngọt và sắc. Dường như anh không muốn lưu giữ bất cứ điều gì, hay thứ gì giúp nhắc nhớ anh về Oliver.

Nhưng anh lại quyết định giữ lại chìa khóa căn hộ của Oliver. Anh đã trả lại Oliver chiếc chìa khóa mà cậu đã làm cho anh, nhưng anh cũng đã kịp làm một bộ mới cho riêng mình. Và đương nhiên Oliver không biết điều này. Thành thực mà nói , anh giữ chúng bên mình chẳng vì lí do gì; Connor biết anh sẽ không bao giờ (được) quay trở lại căn hộ 303 đó nữa. Chỉ là, anh cần thứ gì đó, để anh có thể chạm vào trong những ngày mệt mỏi. Đó dường như là một lá bùa, một kim chỉ nam dẫn đường cho Connor, nếu thiếu vắng, anh không thể tìm được đường về nhà.

Đến tận bây giờ, dù đã cách xa căn hộ đó cả một chiều dài đất nước, chiếc chìa khóa vẵn nằm nguyên vẹn trong túi của anh. Anh không bao giờ để nó quá xa tầm với.

Nhìn xuống điện thoại trong tay, Connor kéo qua mục O đến mục P. Anh thở dài, quyết định tắt điện thoại, anh sẽ không gọi cho ai hết. Kể từ khi anh gặp con người đó, trong căn hộ 303 đó, những kẻ đến sau chỉ mang đến cho anh một cảm giác sai trái. Hoặc là họ quá cao, hoặc quá thấp. Quá ồn ào, hoặc quá im lặng. Quá gầy, hoặc quá béo… Quá… và quá… Chỉ để biết rằng đó không phải là Oliver.

Cuộc tình cuối cùng của anh, nếu đó thậm chí có thể gọi là một cuộc tình, sau khi chia tay, anh đã không thể trả lời Tim cho câu hỏi “Tại sao”. Anh không thể nói với Tim rằng nụ cười đó, đôi bàn tay đó, tất cả đều không đúng, tất cả đều xa lạ với anh. Tất cả đều không “Oliver”. Đôi khi anh thức giấc giữa đêm, nhìn sang người mình vừa ân ái, và nhận ra, họ đối với anh xa lạ dường nào.

Connor vùi đầu mình giữa hai đầu gối. Cứ giả bộ như anh không muốn gọi đến số đó, thì sẽ được gì đây??!!

Hít một hơi sâu, anh bật điện thoại, bấm những con số đã quen thuộc trong trí nhớ. Số điện thoại của Oliver.

Đã 8, hay 9 năm trôi qua, và những con số đó vẫn hiện hữu trong đầu anh. Như một phần không thể quên, không thể thiếu.

Connor nhớ lại lần cuối hai người trò chuyện. Lần cuối anh nhìn thấy Oliver. Lần cuối anh được chạm vào người đó.

Đó là ngay trước khi Oliver ra làm chứng trước tòa, trong một thỏa thuận giữa anh và văn phòng công tố. Connor tìm thấy Oliver ngồi lặng lẽ trong hành lang vắng, anh châm rãi tiến lại gần. “Tôi không được phép nói chuyện với anh,” Oliver nói, cắn nhẹ môi và quay mặt đi nơi khác. “Luật sư của tôi nói-“

“Tôi biết”, Connor vội đáp. Anh biết rằng anh không thể để ai bắt gặp anh và Oliver gặp gỡ nhau. Connor đã giữ khoảng cách, đã không liên lạc với Oliver, nhưng anh đã không thể làm vậy hơn nữa. Hôm nay Oliver sẽ phải ra tòa vì anh và anh không thể giả bộ như không quan tâm. “Tôi chỉ… Tôi chỉ muốn-“

“Sao?” Oliver hỏi, quay đầu lại thật nhanh để đối diện với Connor. “Anh muốn gì nữa? Anh còn có thể muốn gì nữa?”

Connor lắc đầu, đưa tay vuốt những lọn tóc rối. “Những gì cần nói trước tòa, anh đã biết rồi chứ?!”

Oliver gật đầu, cơn giận dường như đã tìm thấy đường thoát ra khỏi cơ thể anh, và anh thậm chí không cảm thấy ngạc nhiên. “Tôi và luật sư đã bàn luận về điều này.”

“Okay. Okay.” Connor gật đầu. “Vậy thì tốt.” Cảm giác thừa thãi của đôi bàn tay khiến Connor khó chịu, anh đút tay vào túi quần, cố gắng nghĩ thêm điều gì đó để nói. Bất cứ điều gì, chỉ cần được đứng đây lâu thêm chút nữa, với Oliver, đủ gần để có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm của Oliver. Mùi hương quen thuộc ôm ấp anh, ve vuốt anh, nhưng lại như những mũi dao xoáy sâu vào tim anh. “Anh đã sẵn sàng với những gì sắp diễn ra?!”

“Tôi nghĩ vậy!” Oliver ngồi lại xuống ghế bành, và Connor lặng lẽ ngồi theo. “Cô ấy nói họ sẽ hỏi về anh, và cô ấy sẽ biện hộ rằng anh đã lợi dụng tôi, rằng tôi chỉ là một kẻ si tình ngu ngốc, mù quáng làm theo mọi lời anh nói.”

Connor gật đầu. “Có lí.”

“Chẳng phải vậy sao?”   
Có chút cay đắng hiện lên trong ánh mắt Connor khi anh nhìn Oliver. “Ý tôi là… đó là cách chúng ta bắt đầu.”

Oliver lắc đầu. “Không, tôi đã tự nguyện -“

“Tôi đã lợi dụng anh-“

“Tôi đã tự quyết đinh-“

“Đáng ra anh sẽ không bao giờ làm những điều đó nếu không phải là vì tôi!” Connor nhận ra giọng nói của anh có phần mất bình tĩnh. “Okay. Tôi đã lợi dụng anh và… và tôi đã lừa dối anh… và, tất cả những điều tồi tệ khác nữa tôi đã mang đến cho anh. Okay”. Connor chờ đợi Oliver đáp lại ánh mắt của anh. “Cứ làm những gì cần thiết, hãy đổ hết lỗi cho tôi. Tôi không quan tâm. Cứ nói những gì anh cần nói. Mọi chuyện sẽ sớm qua thôi.”

Oliver quay mặt đi để che giấu nỗi đau trong ánh mắt. Anh biết nếu anh nhìn Connor lâu hơn chút nữa, anh sẽ không giữ được những giọt nước mắt đang muốn lăn nhanh xuống gò má.

“Nhưng đó không phải sự thật… đúng không?” Oliver liếc trộm Connor, bàn tay anh run rẩy đưa ra, nắm lấy tay người bạn trai cũ. “Tôi biết điều đó nhưng… nhưng những gì đã diễn ra… đó không phải là sự thật, đúng không??… Đó không phải là những gì chúng ta đã có…”

Connor siết chặt hơn bàn tay thân thuộc. “Không”, anh thừa nhận. “Đó không phải là những gì chúng ta đã có.”

Connor muốn nói với Oliver rằng anh yêu anh ấy, hơn tất cả những gì anh đã có. Anh muốn nói rằng anh chưa từng yêu ai trước đó, và có lẽ là sau này, anh cũng không thể yêu ai như cách anh đã yêu Oliver. Connor muốn nói với Oliver một lần cuối, ba từ đó, chỉ ba từ thôi,. Nhưng cuối cùng, anh lại không tìm thấy đủ dũng khí. Giữ lại những lời đó cho riêng mình, họ cứ lặng lẽ ngồi bên nhau, tay vẫn nắm chặt tay… cho đến khi Oliver được gọi vào phòng xét xử.

Connor không có mặt trong phòng xử trong suốt thời gian Oliver ra làm chứng. Anh tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng anh không muốn sự có mặt của anh sẽ làm ảnh hưởng đến Oliver. Nhưng sự thực là anh không muốn, hay không thể chịu đựng được khi ngồi đó nghe họ tranh luận về anh, về Oliver, về mối quan hệ của hai người. Oliver sẽ đổ lỗi cho anh, và mọi chuyện sẽ ổn. Oliver sẽ ổn

Một tháng sau, Michaela lén giấu bản copy ghi chép phiên tòa xét xử Oliver trong hành lí của Connor khi anh chuẩn bị bay đi LA. Connor đọc nó khi ngồi trên máy bay, và anh ngạc nhiên khi biết rằng Oliver đã không đổ lỗi cho anh. Rằng Oliver thậm chí còn tranh luận với luật sư riêng của mình về vai trò của Connor trong những lần anh hack vào trung tâm dữ liệu của sở cảnh sát, tranh cãi về những ảnh hưởng của Connor đến hành vi của anh. Đứng giữa phòng xét xử, đơn độc, Oliver vẫn một mực bảo vệ anh, bào chữa cho anh. Và Connor không bao giờ còn có thể nói lời cám ơn đến người đó.

Có thể đó là điều mình nên nói, Connor nghĩ khi đưa tay bấm nhanh nút gọi. Cuối cùng, anh cũng có thể nói lời cám ơn đến Oliver vì đã giúp anh thoát tội. Có lẽ lí do này hợp lí hơn là nói với Oliver rằng tôi gọi cho anh vì tôi đã không còn nhớ nổi giọng nói của anh, và những đêm tôi không thể ngủ vì nhớ đến anh.

Đó là sự thực. Anh nhớ vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên và hạnh phúc của Oliver mỗi khi Connor bất ngờ xuất hiện trước của nhà anh với đồ ăn tối trên tay. Nhớ nét ngượng ngùng đáng yêu của anh mỗi khi bị Connor trêu ghẹo. Nhớ những nụ hôn sâu, chậm mà mãnh liệt họ trao cho nhau trước khi ân ái, hay những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng sau đó. Nhớ những va chạm cơ thể khiến anh không bao giờ muốn rời xa. Và nhớ nụ cười của Oliver. Anh yêu nụ cười đó. Anh đã từng hạnh phúc khi là lí do khiến Oliver cười. Cả thế giới dường như vô nghĩa trước nụ cười đó…

Điện thoại vẫn đang kết nối, Connor tự nguyền rủa bản thân. Anh đã không đếm số hồi chuông đổ. Đó là việc anh hay làm khi gọi cho ai đó, và anh sẽ cúp máy trước khi chế độ trả lời tự động được bật lên. Nhưng lần này, anh đã quên không đếm. Có lé anh nên cúp máy. Chắc sẽ không có ai trả lời. Nhưng nếu Oliver trả lời. Hay một ai đó khác sẽ nhấc máy?? Connor sẽ làm gì nếu có ai đó khác nhấc máy, không phải là Oliver?

“Hello.”

Hơi thở dường như đông cứng bên trong Connor. Đó là Oliver. Giọng nói của Oliver. Đó không phải là giấc mơ, hay những kỉ niệm cũ, hay chiếc chìa khóa cũ…

Đó là Oliver.

“Hello, ai ở đầu dây vậy?”

Connor hít sâu một hơi, cũng không buồn quan tâm trọng giọng nói anh có chút run rẩy.

“Hello, Oliver.”

 

Còn nữa.


End file.
